Acomodando las luces para iluminar tu camino
by Erzebeth K
Summary: (TRADUCCIÓN). Nijimura regresa por las vacaciones de Navidad y encuentra a uno de sus antiguos kouhais hospitalizado. Nijimura se rehúsa a dejarlo solo, incluso si los días de Akashi no están colmados del espíritu festivo. "Estás en el hospital en las fiestas, así que entré mientras dormías para decorar tu habitación. Te amo, feliz Navidad." NijiAka.


**ACOMODANDO LAS LUCES PARA ILUMINAR TU CAMINO**

 **Autora** : ARC_Fangirl_0w0v

 **Título original:** Stringing the lights to brighten your way

 **Traductora** **(inglés-español)** : Erzebeth K

 **Notas traductora** : Antes de cualquier cosa, quiero agradecer a la autora por dejarme hacer esta traducción, ¡la historia es hermosa! Al tratarse de una traducción tuve que cambiar algunas cosas para mantener la idea, supongo que es obvio. Ahora sí, disfruten.

* * *

.

Nijimura nunca hubiera imaginado que estaría otra vez caminando por los mismos pasillos del mismo hospital en el que su padre estuvo internado años atrás. Sólo que esa vez no era para ver a su padre, quien estaba estable y mejorando lentamente luego de su tratamiento en América. Era para ver a su vice-capitán por primera vez en tres años tras oír la maldita noticia.

Nijimura y su familia estaban de vuelta en Tokio, visitando parientes por las vacaciones de ese año. Desde que volvió al lugar donde creció, el muchacho de ahora 18 años instantáneamente planeó el reunirse con sus amigos.

Primero llamó a Himuro e hizo planes para reunirse, sabiendo que el otro también estaba en el área. El plan acabó con Nijimura conociendo al hermano de su amigo, Kagami. Se llevó bien con Kagami, hablando sobre sus antiguos compañeros de equipo en Teiko, cuando aprendió junto a Kuroko a vencer a los cinco; pero las cosas se volvieron pesadas luego de esa conversación.

Nijimura obviamente compartió su deseo de reunirse con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, preguntando si Kagami tenía forma de contactarlos. Kagami alegre le compartió los números telefónicos, sin embargo el semblante del estudiante de segundo año era todo lo contrario. Fue entonces que Nijimura recibió la noticia.

 _"Ahora tal vez no es el mejor momento para una reunión con esos chicos"_ Comenzó Kagami, cabizbajo. _"Todos están realmente tristes con, bueno…"_

Akashi estaba ingresado en el hospital.

Por lo que Nijimura supo de Kagami, Akashi tuvo un colapso de la nada. Días antes de su maldito cumpleaños. Una mucama encontró al ex vice-capitán inconsciente en el pasillo de su mansión. ¿Por qué? Kagami no supo decirlo.

Ahora estaba Nijimura, la tarde siguiente a ello, bajando del ascenso en el piso donde estaba la habitación de Akashi, el personal de recepción le hizo saber dónde encontrarlo.

Nijimura escudriñó el lugar, notando la festiva decoración ' _Realmente anima el lugar…_ ' pensó sarcásticamente, no estaba de humor a pesar que faltaban solo dos días para Navidad. Nijimura suspiró, tratando de dejar ir su frustración. No era el momento para estar irritable. Se detuvo afuera de una de las puertas cerradas, leyendo el nombre escrito en una tarjeta adjunta en ella: Akashi Seijuurou. Tras respirar hondo, Nijimura abrió la puerta.

Dio un paso dentro de la habitación privada, Nijimura instantáneamente vio la mata de cabello rojo que sólo podría pertenecer a su kouhai. Akashi estaba descansando, durmiendo muy profundamente a juzgar por su respiración.

"¿Nijimura-senpai?"

"¡Mierda!" gritó Nijimura, saltando de la impresión. Instantáneamente giró a la fuente de la voz, viendo a Kuroko sentando en un pequeño sofá junto a la ventana. El joven adolescente llevó un dedo a sus labios, indicándole a Nijimura que mantuviera silencio. "¿Qué demonios?" Preguntó Nijimura, su voz se hizo más suave cuando cerró la puerta. El ceño fruncido era evidente.

"Debería preguntar lo mismo" Respondió Kuroko. "O algo parecido. Pensé que te habías mudado a América."

"Mi familia está aquí visitando parientes por las fiestas." Murmuró Nijimura mirando a Akashi. Parecía que el grito anterior no lo había perturbado en lo más mínimo.

"Okay, ¿pero qué está haciendo _aquí_?" Preguntó curiosamente Kuroko. No era como si él o sus ex compañeros de equipo fuesen a decir algo, excepto por…

"Me encontré con un amigo tuyo. Kagami," respondió Nijimura. "Es el hermano de un amigo mío. Estuve hablando con él y, larga historia, me dijo lo que sabía de Akashi. No hay mucho que contar…" giró hacia Kuroko. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Visitándolo" Kuroko respondió mezquinamente. "Todos lo hacemos cada día para mantener a Akashi-kun con compañía" agregó, hablado sobre los otros milagros. "Una persona al día durante todo el horario de visitas."

"Bueno, realmente luce como si estuviera disfrutando la compañía" Nijimura bromeó sin alegría.

Kuroko giró para ver a Akashi, preocupado. "Dijo que sólo iba a descansar por un momento, pero se durmió. No tiene mucha energía."

"¿Por qué?"

La mirada de Kuroko bajó a sus manos sobre su regazo. "Akashi-kun no lo dijo. Le resta importancia diciendo que todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo, pero nadie cree eso." Porque por su habilidad de leer gente, Kuroko sabía que Akashi estaba mintiendo. "Realmente hay algo mal, pero él no dirá qué."

"Aún mantiene esa barrera, ¿huh?" Nijimura murmuró para sí.

"¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará en Japón, Nijimura-senpai?" preguntó Kuroko, esperando alejar el pesado estado ambiente por un momento.

"Vuelo de regreso la noche del día de año nuevo."

"Oh, durante bastante tiempo. Estoy seguro que tendrá la oportunidad de ver a Akashi-kun despierto."

"Sí…"

El ambiente tenso volvió, ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. Kuroko podría haber preguntado a Nijimura sobre su vida en Estados Unidos, sin embargo él podría decir que no era el momento para eso. En lugar de eso, la sombra preguntó, "¿Cuáles son sus planes para mañana y el día siguiente?"

"Creo que mañana mi familia y yo solo caminaremos por las calles viendo las decoraciones, luego pasar el rato en la casa de mis tíos. Lo mismo el día siguiente."

"Por supuesto, día familiar." Respondió Kuroko, sonando de alguna forma decepcionado. "Debería haberlo sabido. Perdón por hacer una pregunta irreflexiva."

Nijimura entrecerró los ojos mirando a Kuroko. Podía sentir que el jovencito escondía algo. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"No hay motivo." Respondió, tratando de aparentar que realmente no era nada. "Pensé que podría tratar y hacer más liviana la conversación."

Nijimura se acercó y le dio un golpe con los dedos en la frente. "Escupe."

Kuroko se quejó de dolor, acariciando su frente. "Eso no fue muy agradable, senpai," comenzó, pero el otro no respondió. "Como dije antes, son días familiares. Ninguno de nosotros está libre esos días, lo que significa que Akashi-kun estará solo en el hospital en Navidad…"

"¿Q-qué hay de su papá?" Preguntó Nijimura, su estómago se contrajo.

"Fuera del país."

Las cejas de Nijimura se fruncieron de ira ante la respuesta, echaba humo. "¿Quieres decir que ese sujeto dejó a su hijo en su cumpleaños y en Navidad, y que se fue a algún otro país de vacaciones? ¿Y Akashi está postrado en cama en el hospital y ese tipo todavía no está aquí?

"Bueno, Akashi-kun dijo que era normal para su padre irse durante esta época," Kuroko explicó, no ayudando a la situación. "Dijo que su padre viaja con sus socios para los negocios de fin de año. No estoy exactamente seguro… sin embargo estoy seguro que Akashi-kun dijo que no volvería sino hasta después del año nuevo."

"Increíble." Nijimura gruñó de peor humor.

"Akashi-kun dijo que estaba bien, sin embargo…"

"Está mintiendo."

Kuroko no dijo más, no era necesario. En su lugar, se levantó del sofá. "La hora de visita ha terminado, Nijimura-senpai." Comenzó a caminar para salir. "Deberíamos ponernos en marcha."

"Cierto…" Nijimura gruñó una vez más, dejando salir primero a Kuroko. Antes de irse, Nijimura miró a Akashi durmiendo. Él realmente podría decir que estaba enfermo.

Nijimura miró la habitación una vez más. Era tan aburrida como cualquier otra habitación de hospital, aunque había algo que no era típico: un tablero de _shogi_ y un montón de otras cosas: dulces aún sin abrir, un aro miniatura de basquetbol, revistas y libros. Podía suponer quién había llevado qué para Akashi.

"Nijimura-senpai."

Nijimura finalmente salió cuando Kuroko lo llamó. Apagó la luz y cerró la puerta tras él.

Nijimura y Kuroko caminaron juntos, pero se separaron en la salida. Se despidieron y se prometieron mutuamente que se encontrarían de nuevo con todos los demás, y eso fue todo.

"Ya volví," Nijimura se anunció cuando entró a la casa de sus tíos, donde su familia se estaba quedando.

"¡Shuuzou-nii!" su pequeño hermano de 10 años lo llamó, corriendo hacia él, "¡Bienvenido! ¿Cómo estuvo la visita a tu amigo?"

"E-estuvo bien, Shouta," Nijimura respondió con una sonrisa vergonzosa. No dijo exactamente que fue a visitar a un amigo en el hospital cuando le dijo a su familia que saldría. "¿Qué han estado haciendo tú y Shinju?

"Decorando casas de pan de jengibre," explicó Shouta. "¡Ayudamos a mamá y a tía a hornear y todo!"

"Parece que me perdí de mucho"

Shouta asintió con la cabeza, comenzando a jalar a su hermano mayor por el comedor a donde él y su hermana de 14 años estuvieron decorando. "Aún hay mucho que puedes hacer."

Nijimura solo sonrió mientras se sentaba a la mesa. En su mayoría solo miró a sus hermanos divertirse, aún tenía el ánimo mezclado por lo de antes.

"Shuuzou."

Nijimura giró, viendo a su tía dándole una mirada preocupada.

"¿Está todo bien?"

"Sí tía," respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Solo pensaba en algunas cosas."

La tía de Nijimura lo guió sin que los otros lo notaran. "¿Pasa algo? ¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

"No, todo está bien. No es nada." Suspiró. "Sólo estoy un poco cansado."

La tía de Nijimura le dio una mirada dudosa, pero no insitió. "Está bien. ¿Por qué no vas a la cama temprano entonces? Tenemos un gran día mañana."

Nijimura sonrió. "Sí, gracias."

Nijimura se excusó, retirándose a la habitación que estaba compartiendo con sus hermanos. Trató de hacer lo que su tía le sugirió y dormir, pero sus pensamientos volvían a Akashi. Nadie merecía estar solo en un momento como este, especialmente Akashi. Ese tipo siempre estaba cuidando a sus amigos en Teikou, era un verdadero líder, o madre, dependiendo de a quién le preguntaras.

Nijimura suspiró, mirando el techo. Su mente había estado inquieta por horas. Incluso su familia ya estaba dormida a pesar de irse a la cama después de él. Sus pensamientos se negaron a dejar a Akashi y su tiempo en la secundaria con él y los demás. Incluso tuvo el valor de volver a esos pensamientos de antaño, sobre su, crush...

Rodó para amortiguar en la almohada un gemido de frustración. Culpó a esos estúpidos dramas que miraban su hermana y madre y a que lo hicieron sentarse con ellas de vez en cuando para ver esas tontas escenas románticas donde el protagonista estaba en el hospital con una enfermedad terminal y toda esa basura… ello acabó por hacer resurgir sus viejos sentimientos de adolescente. Esto era como uno de esos dramas tontos...

La Nochebuena finalmente llegó con Nijimura desvelado. La idea de que Akashi estuviera enfermo y solo un día supuestamente cálido y alegre continuó atormentándolo hasta que cedió. Se suponía que iba a hacer turismo por las calles de Tokio con su familia, pero tenía otro plan que sentía era más importante.

"Hey, mamá, papá," Nijimura llamó a sus padres una vez que entraron a la cocina. Estaban solos.

"Buenos días, Shuuzou," saludó el padre de Nijimura

"¿Estás bien, querido?" su madre preguntó, notando instantáneamente que su hijo estaba deprimido.

"Estoy bien, mamá. Es solo que… un viejo amigo mío está en el hospital," comenzó, yendo directo al punto. "Él es el amigo que fui a ver ayer, pero estaba dormido cuando lo visité. Otro de mis amigos estaba ahí, y me dijo que el amigo en el hospital iba a estar solo hoy y mañana porque su papá está en un viaje de negocios y todos los demás tienen planes familiares y todo eso, y sé que nosotros también, pero–"

"Shuuzou," el padre de Nijimura interrumpió. "Respira, hijo. No es necesario que te precipites. ¿Quieres saber si puedes visitar a tu amigo en vez de venir con nosotros?"

Nijimura le dio una mirada culpable, pero asintió con la cabeza.

"Por mi está bien," el padre de Nijimura respondió con una sonrisa gentil.

"Lo mismo digo," la madre de Nijimura estuvo de acuerdo, también sonriendo. "Debe ser difícil estar así de solo…"

"Sí…" Nijimura, abatido, estuvo de acuerdo. Luego se levantó nuevamente. "Está bien, voy a ir a verlo ahora."

"Ten cuidado," La madre de Nijimura llamó cuando él huyó de la cocina. "¡Y abrígate! Está helando en Tokio."

"¡Lo haré!" Dijo Nijimura ya del otro lado de la puerta.

Las calles y el tren bala estaban llenos ese día, pero Nijimura fue capaz de maniobrar a través de la gente y llegar al hospital en tiempo récord. Pasó rozando todas las caras felices de las familias visitando a sus seres queridos enfermos y se dirigió directo al elevador. Mientras subía, Nijimura comenzó a sentirse un poco nervioso. Se dio cuenta que debió haber traído un obsequio o algo para Akashi.

Al salir del elevador, Nijimura comenzó a dirigirse a la habitación de Akashi. Pasó por varias habitaciones privadas, más familiares visitando a sus seres queridos en las habitaciones decoradas festivamente. Todas las habitaciones tenían visitantes. La de Akashi probablemente era la única vacía, pero no por mucho.

Nijimura aceleró el paso a medida que se acercaba a la habitación. Solo unos pasos más. Sin embargo justo cuando la habitación de Akashi estaba a la vista, Nijimura se congeló. Notó a una enfermera y un médico hablar en voz baja junto a la puerta abierta, ambos lucían miradas de preocupación. La enfermera sostenía sábanas que claramente tenía gotas de algo rojo.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Nijimura impertinentemente interrumpió, caminando hacia el par.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó el médico.

"Un amigo," Nijimura respondió de modo mezquino. "Ahora, ¿qué le pasa a Akashi?"

"Jovencito, solo se nos tiene permitido hablar de la condición de nuestros pacientes con sus familiares cercanos," explicó tranquilamente la enfermera.

"Bueno, su 'familiar cercano' está fuera del país, dios sabe dónde, así que soy la siguiente persona más cercana que tiene," Nijimura respondió bruscamente. No era exactamente la verdad: el siguiente más cercano era probablemente el mayordomo de Akashi o algo así.

"Espera un minuto; ¿cómo sabes eso?" el médico preguntó. "¿Eres uno de los amigos de Shintarou?"

Nijimura entonces notó el nombre en el gafete del médico. Era el padre de Midorima. "Sí." Viejo amigo, pero amigo sin dudas".

El médico y la enfermera se miraron el uno al otro por un momento antes que el primero suspirara. "Sólo fue un pequeño susto. Deberías entrar y verlo."

Nijimura miró a ambos por un momento antes de asentir y entrar. Como lo hizo, los los restantes se fueron, susurrando más acerca de la condición de Akashi.

"Eso es," una segunda enfermera dijo dulcemente cuando entraba Nijimura. Ella estaba ayudando a Akashi a sentarse mientras respiraba a través de una máscara que también ayudaba a sostener. "Inspira, espira, inspira, espira."

Nijimura vio en silencio. Parecía que la enfermera no lo había notado y Akashi parecía bastante fuera de si en ese momento como para hacerlo. Al menos no había señales de sangre.

"Bien, deberías estar mejor ahora," la enfermera lo tranquizó, sacándole suavemente la máscara de oxígeno. "¿Aún tienes sabor metálico en tu boca?"

Akashi negó con la cabeza, aún aturdido.

"Bien. Vendré a revisarte en un rato, ¿de acuerdo?" preguntó, finalmente reparando en Nijimura. Ella lo reconoció de ayer. "Y mira, tu amigo está aquí." Se puso de pie, sonriendo amablemente. "Los voy a dejar."

Nijimura asintió con la cabeza mientras ella salía. Se dirigió a la silla junto a la cama de Akashi. "H-hey, Akashi…" comenzó inseguro. "Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿eh? ¿Estás bien?"

Akashi sólo miró hacia atrás. Luego extendió sus manos y jaló de las mejillas de Nijimura. Sus ojos se entrecerraron pues aún estaba aturdido. "No está ridícula ilusión otra vez…" murmuró.

"Oi," Nijimura gruñó, pensó que sonaba extraño con Akashi jalando de sus mejillas. Alejó sus manos. "Vamos, mocoso. No nos hemos visto en tres años y así es como actúas conmigo." Sonrió leve.

Akashi escrutó a Nijimura con los ojos como si estuviera tratando de decifrarlo. "¿N-Nijimura-san?" de pronto se alejó, cubriendo su boca y comenzando a toser. Definitivamente no sonaba bien.

"¡Akashi!" Nijimura entró un poco en pánico. "C-cuidado." Frotó la espalda de Akashi confortablemente antes de ayudarlo a acostarse nuevamente. "Hey, ¿qué pasa…?"

Akashi no respondió, solo jaló sus nuevas sábanas hasta la barbilla. Eso no era algo que Nijimura hubiera esperado. Akashi realmente estaba fuera de sí.

"Hey, vamos," Nijimura jaló, tratando de quitarle las sábanas. "Estás haciendo que todos se preocupen–" calló cuando Akashi de pronto tomó con ambas manos su mano y la acercó a él.

"No quiero morir…" Akashi susurró vulnerable, casi inaudible. Sus palabras instantáneamente tuvieron efecto en Nijimura. "Por favor no me dejes solo…"

Nijimura ocultó el pánico que sintió. Tomó aire. "No voy a ir a ninguna parte," aseguró, sosteniendo las manos de Akashi con la que tenía libre. "Estoy justo aquí."

Nijimura se quedó en silencio junto a Akashi, más pensamientos cruzaron su mente. ¿Morir? ¿Qué quería decir con morir? ¿Y qué sobre la tos? Sábanas con sangre, sabor a metal, tos horrible; sumó dos y dos. Nijimura quería preguntar más, pero no parecía que Akashi fuese a decir algo. Especialmente porque nuevamente se quedó dormido.

Recordó que Kuroko había dicho que Akashi tenía cero energía.

Nijimura retiró la mano que sostenía las de Akashi. Apoyó las frente en la palma de sus mano, codo en la cama. Trató de liberar también su otra mano, pero el otro la tenía firmemente agarrada aún a pesar de estar dormido. Nijimura rió un poco, otro recuerdo le atacó. Akashi tenía tendencia de aferrarse a cosas cálidas, como otras personas, cuando dormía. Nijimura aprendió eso de primera mano durante un viejo campamento de entrenamiento cuando despertó con Akashi aferrándose a él. En múltiples ocasiones.

"Eso tampoco ha cambiado, ¿huh?" inquirió suavemente, comenzando a tener problemas para mantenerse despierto. Anoche apenas y había dormido. Nijimura se dijo que sólo iba a descansar por un momento, pero se quedó dormido con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo al lado de Akashi. No obstante una cosa estaba en su mente mientras se quedaba dormido: ¿esa ridícula ilusión _otra vez_?

No fue hasta unas horas después que ambos finalmente despertaron.

Nijimura fue el primero en abir los ojos. Despertó debido a la vibración en su bolsillo. Se sentó y se estiró un poco, su mano aún era sujetada por Akashi, quien parecía haberse deslizado más hacia él mientras dormía. Nijimura sacó su teléfono, notando en el acto la manta a su alrededor. Debió haber sido una de las enfermeras.

Vio su teléfono, Nijimura notó ambos, el mensaje de su hermana y la hora: pasaba del mediodía y su hermana le preguntaba a donde se había ido por tanto tiempo. Respondió el mensaje. Al momento que presionó enviar, Akashi comenzó a removerse.

Nijimura giro hacia Akashi quien comenzó a pestañear. Akashi primero notó la mano que tenía agarrada antes de notar quien estaba junto a él. Sus ojos siguieron el largo del brazo, se vio entonces frente a frente con Nijimura. Esta vez, su cabeza estaba clara.

"Buenos días, bella durmiente," bromeó Nijimura.

"¿N–Nijimura-san?" Preguntó Akashi, sentándose. Cuando notó que sus manos seguían juntas, instantáneamente la apartó. "¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿En el hospital? ¿En Japón?"

"En Japón: visitando familia por las vacaciones. En el hospital: bueno, debería preguntarte lo mismo."

Akashi instantáneamente se alejó de Nijimura. "No es nada…"

" 'Nada' mi trasero," Nijimura respondió crudamente. "Estás internado aquí después de haber colapsado en tu casa, tienes cero energía, toses sangre, y acabas de decir que no quieres morir." Nijimura podría haberse dado cuenta que lo que dijo Akashi fue porque estaba aturdido, pero cuando la cabeza de Akashi giró para mirarlo, Nijimura pensó lo contrario. "Todos están preocupados por ti. ¿Qué está pasando, Akashi?"

"No tengo la obligación de responderte," Akashi respondió duramente, con una fiera mirada. Y… sus ojos no eran heterocromáticos antes. "Te sugiero que te vayas, Shuuzou."

¿Acaso Akashi lo había llamado por su nombre de pila? Nijimura olvidó eso solo por un momento. "No voy a ir a ninguna parte, Akashi. Es NocheBuena y–"

"Deberías estar con tu familia," interrumpió. "Es una fiesta para familias, ¿no es así?"

"Es una fiesta para los seres queridos," corrigió Nijimura.

"¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?" inquirió Akashi de modo áspero.

Aquello lastimó a Nijimura más de lo que debería. "Porque eres mi amigo y no deberías estar solo."

"Te fuiste por tres años, Shuuzou," respondió. "Déjame solo y vet–"

Akashi comenzó a toser violentamente una vez más. Todo el dolor o frustración que Nijimura sintió se transformó en miedo. Nijimura estaba de pie, su silla en el suelo, trataba de calmar a Akashi. Fue toda la conmoción anterior lo que llevó a Akashi a ese estado.

"¡E-enfermera!" Nijimura gritó en el segundo que vio sangre escurrir en los dedos de la mano que Akashi usaba para cubrirse la boca. "¡Enfermera!"

En un instante, la habitación se llenó. Nijimura fue apartado para que los médicos comenzaran a tratar a Akashi. No sabía qué estaba pasando, todo solo se obnivuló para él. Todo excepto el miedo en los ojos escarlata de Akashi.

Tranquilizando su propia respiración, Nijimura tuvo que salir. Esto le recordó cómo estuvo su padre antes.

Nijimura se dirigió a una pequeña sala de espera. Su preocupación por Akashi era abrumadora. ¿Cómo es que pudo no decirle a nadie lo que estaba pasando dado lo grave que parecía? Nijimura se quedó esperando, pensando y pensando más cosas por dios sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que finalmente una de las enfermeras vino y le dijo que Akashi estaba bien otra vez.

Nijimura se levantó. Tragó nervioso, sabiendo que Akashi no lo quería cerca, pero aún así siguió adelante para verlo. Se detuvo junto a la puerta abierta, mirando a Akashi respirar con una máscara de oxígeno como antes. El otro no giró hacia él, miraba el crepúsculo por la ventana frente a la puerta.

"Akashi–"

"Realmente no deberías estar aquí," le interrumpió una vez más. No había ningún sentimiento en su voz.

Nijimura se mantuvo firme. "No quiero dejarte."

"Déjame solo," dijo Akashi más duramente.

"Akashi–"

"Vete," el chico enfermo siseó. Nijimura iba a negarse una vez más, pero sus palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta tras lo próximo que dijo Akashi, sus palabras sonaron tan vulnerables. "Por favor, solo vete…"

Nijimura mordió el interior de su labio antes de tomar aire. "Yo… te veré luego, Akashi." Con eso, giró para irse, pero no sin un último vistaso a atrás.

En su camino al elevador, Nijimura mensajeó a su hermana. Preguntó dónde estaba, diciendo que se reuniría con su familia en el lugar que su hermana dijera que estaban. Recibió la respuesta cuando el elevador llegó al vestíbulo. Parecía que su familia se dirigía hacia la calle principal con todas las decoraciones navideñas y el árbol de Navidad gigante. A pesar de aún sentir tristeza, Nijimura se dirigió hacia donde estaba su familia.

Caminar por las calles concurridas hizo sentir muy nostálgico a Nijimura, Tokio era su ciudad natal. El verde y rojo decoraban las calles con con copos de nieve y carámbanos. Las luces estaban envueltas y colgadas en cada poste, cada árbol. Las calles se volvían cada vez más decorativas a medida que se acercaba a la calle principal, donde se topó con el gran árbol decorado que estaba en medio de todo. No era mucho comparado con el modo en que los estadounidenses celebraban las fiestas, pero sin duda era increíble.

Nijimura estaba mirando hacia arriba, admirando el árbol bellamente decorado cuando su familia se encontró con él. Shouta fue quien lo encontró, literalmente chocando con él.

"¡Shuuzou-nii!" llamó Shouta mientras saltaba a la espalda de su hermano mayor."

"¡Shouta!" Nijimura gritó sorprendido.

"¿Dónde has estado, Shuuzou-nii?" Shouta preguntó con un puchero.

Nijimura rió, revolviendo el cabello de su hermano. "Lo siento, estaba visitando a un amigo."

"Pero si lo hiciste ayer."

"Bueno, estoy aquí ahora, mocoso."

Shouta siguió con su puchero, pero murmuró. "Sí, está bien."

"Estás bien, Shuuzou-nii?" Preguntó Shinju, caminando hacia sus hermanos. "No te ves como tu mismo."

"¿Q-qué? Estoy bien." Mintió.

"¿Es porque está super helado afuera?" Shouta preguntó sin leer el ambiente. "¡Porque Shinju-nee dijo que quizás neve esta noche!"

"¿En Tokio?" inquirió atónito.

"¡El cambio climático es real, Shuuzou-nii!" exclamó Shinju.

Nijimura rodó los ojos; es que vivir en California durante una sequía le hizo suponer otra cosa. "El mundo se está volviendo más caliente, no más frío."

"Bien, bien, basta con eso," el tío de Nijimura intervino antes de que la pelea creciera entre los hermanos. "Echemos un vistazo a las decoraciones, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Sí!" Shouta vitoreó, agarrando el brazo de su hermano y comenzando a caminar como si conociera el camino. Shinju tomó el otro brazo de Nijimura, siguiendo junto a sus hermanos. Aunque tampoco era como si ella conociera el camino. Por suerte, Nijimura todavía recuerda el lugar de su infancia.

Los adultos rieron, caminando tras los niños.

El tiempo fuera para Nijimura consistió principalmente en correr detrás de sus hermanos. Con la multitud, era problemático tratar de cuidarlos. Aún así, tomaron muchas fotos juntos mientras disfrutaban de las decoraciones festivas. Nijimura todavía estaba desconcertado por la calidad de la cámara del smartphone de Shinju, ya que podía capturar fotos claras de ellos en la oscuridad contra las luces.

"Las luces bonitas como estas siempre crean un ambiente tan agradable," Shinju dijo románticamente mientras miraba las fotos que había tomado. Era bastante tarde y ya habían vuelto a casa de sus familiares. Puso una selfie que tomó con sus hermanos como nuevo fondo de pantalla.

"No había nieve", dijo Shouta malhumorado, apenas manteniéndose despierto. Él había usado tanta energía cuando estaban fuera que ahora estaba agotado. "Pero estaba muy nublado y helado, podría haber jurado que habría nieve".

"Quizás mañana, niño," Nijimura dijo aquello sólo para evitar que su hermanito siguiera molesto. Revolvió el cabello de Shouta antes que éste dejara escapar un gran bostezo y cayera nuevamente en la cama en la que todos estaban sentandos. "¿Apenas las 8:30 y ya estás agotado?

"Estoy candado, Shuuzou-nii," resopló Shouta, alejándose. "Y mientras más pronto duerma, más pronto despertaré, y más pronto podré abrir los regalos."

Nijimura rió, pero su atención en su hermano se interrumpió cuando su hermana le puso el teléfono en el rostro.

"¡Shuuzou-nii! ¡Mira esta foto!"

Nijimura alejó un poco la mano de su hermana para poder ver mejor. Era una hilera de árboles con luces blancas colgando de las ramas que parecían nieve y carámbanos. La foto estaba muy bien tomada.

"Me encanta mirar las decoraciones," dijo Shinju con un suspiro de satisfacción, tomando su teléfono. "Hacen que todo luzca mejor."

"No puedo discutir eso," estuvo de acuerdo Nijimura, mirando por sobre el hombro de su hermana las fotos. Mirar nuevamente todas las decoraciones le dio una idea.

Nijimura se excusó, trotando al primer piso donde los adultos hablaban. La sala de estar también estaba decorada.

"Shuuzou," llamó el tió de Nijimura viéndolo entrar. "¿Qué te trae aquí?"

"Um, ¿tienen tu y tía decoraciones que les sobren?"

"Sí, creo que hay más en el ático," su tía respondió. "¿Las necesitas para algo?"

"Sí, me preguntaba si podría tomarlas y," Nijimura giró hacia sus padres, "Me preguntaba si podría visitar nuevamente a mi amigo en el hospital."

Los cuatro adultos quedaron impresionados ante la petición de Nijimura y se miraron entre ellos. Le sonrieron antes de responder.

"No veo porqué no," respondió la madre de Nijimura.

"Ayúdame a buscarlas," agregó su tío, dirigiéndose a buscar las decoraciones. Nijimura y su padre le siguieron.

Cuando Nijimura regresó con una gran caja llena de adornos, su madre se acercó a él. Ella colocó un regalo envuelto encima de la caja. "Para tu amigo", dijo ella. "Sé que no tienes nada que darle, y por lo que nos dijiste esta mañana, no parece que vaya a tener mucho esta Navidad."

"Mamá, creo que está bien," respondió. "Es un niñato rico que puede hacer y tener lo que quiera."

"Oh, ¿y que tal un regalo hecho a mano, hmm?" su madre replicó con las manos en sus caderas.

"No es un sweater, ¿verdad mamá?" Nijimura preguntó avergonzado.

La madre de Nijimura sonrió orgullosa. "Accidentalmente hice un muy pequeño para ti y muy grande para Shinju. Debería quedarle a tu amigo."

"¿Y cómo diablos sabrías eso?"

La madre de Nijimura le dio una palmada en la nuca por su vocabulario. Siguió diciendo que 'las madres lo saben todo' y se pusieron en marcha. No tuvo que decirle dos veces.

Nijimura tomó el último tren, feliz de que hubiera uno a esa hora considerando que era Nochebuena. También agradeció que el tren y las calles no estuvieran tan repletos como antes. Probablemente porque todos estaban pasando Nochebuena en casa.

Al bajar del tren, Nijimura siguió su camino. Una vez estuvo en el hospital, se apresuró a la habitación de Akashi. Tal parecía que la hora de visita se había alargado debido a las fiestas.

Nijimura regresó a la habitación de su amigo, la puerta estaba cerrada. Con un suspiro y asegurándose de tener firme la caja, tocó. No hubo respuesta, por lo que Nijimura vacilante abrió un poco. Al inspeccionar, vio a Akashi descansando nuevamente. Sin máscara de oxígeno gracias a dios.

Con otro suspiro, Nijimura se permitió entrar. Cerró la puerta tras él antes de bajar la caja. Puso el regalo en el sofá. Nijimura entonces escaneó la habitación, preguntándose cómo debería decorarla. Algunas cosas aquí, quizás otra cosa colgando allá, coloncando aquello sobre eso quizás luciería bien.

Asintiéndo, Nijimura comenzó a trabajar.

Mientras decoraba la habitación de Akashi, Nijimura se aseguró de estar tan callado como podía. Hubo algunas veces en las que casi deja caer un adorno o cinco, pero nada se rompió. También hubo algunas veces que su corazón se detuvo cuando Akashi se movió, aunque afortunadamente se mantuvo dormido.

Bajando de la silla que estuvo usando, Nijimura contempló su trabajo. Tenía adornos colgando del techo, guirnaldas a lo largo de la pared, el marco de la puerta y la ventana, luces colgando de esquina a esquina y alrededor de la ventana, incluso cortó algunos copos de nieve de papel para poner en las paredes. Todo se veía genial si él mismo lo decía.

Nijimura encendió las luces y rápidamente las apagó. Miró a su trabajo una vez más; parecía aún mejor con las luces de Navidad encendidas. No pudo evitar agradecer internamente a Shinju por la idea.

" _Fuck yeah_ ," Nijimura se jactó de su trabajo improvisado. Su súbita exclamación hizo que Akashi se moviera y pestañeara un poco. Viendo que el otro comenzaba a despertar, Nijimura estuvo instantáneamente a su lado. "Hey, bella durmiente," bromeó nuevamente con una sonrisa.

Akashi se volvió hacia el otro. Entrecerró un poco los ojos para ver mejor en la oscuridad, aún tratando de despertar por completo. "¿Nijimura-san? ¿Por qué–?"

"Tuve mi día familiar," Nijimura interrumpió a Akashi. "¿Estás feliz ahora, pequeño mocoso?"

Akashi estrechó los ojos al ser llamado tanto pequeño como mocoso. Entonces notó algunas de las decoraciones tras Nijimura antes de sentarse y comenzar a mirar alrededor. Nijimura vio como Akashi trataba de mantener el rostro serio, pero sus ojos lo traicionaron.

Akashi giró hacia Nijimura. "¿Hiciste todo esto? ¿Por mi?"

Nijimura le dio una sonrisa sincera. Se levantó de repente, recordando el regalo. "Oh cierto." Nijimura fue y tomó el regalo. Se sentó nuevamente tras entregar la caja envuelta a Akashi. "Mi mamá me hizo traerte esto, así que, huh..."

Akashi miró el regalo, ocultando una ligera sonrisa tras su mano por un momento. "Gracias," dijo, revelando la misma sonrisa a Nijimura.

"A-aún ni siquiera lo has abierto," tartamudeó avergonzado. "No sabes lo que es."

"Aún así, gracias," respondió Akashi. Llevó su atención al regalo. Vacilante rompió el papel de regalo de ositos y abrió la caja. Dentro había un sweater tejido verde y rojo. El fondo era blanco como la nieve con árboles blancos tejidos donde el blanco y verde se juntaban con algunos puntos blancos simulando copos de nieve en el cielo verde.

"E-es de parte de mi mamá," dijo Nijimura, encogiéndose de hombros. "Ella teje sweaters cada año, y no tienes que usarlo ni nada."

"¿Tu madre tejió esto?" preguntó Akashi, mirando a Nijimura con asombro en sus ojos. Nijimura titubeó un poco. Akashi admiró nuevamente el trabajo que la madre de Nijimura puso en ese adorable sweater. "Es increíble…y es asombroso que tu madre haga esto todos los años para ti y tus hermanos."

Nijimura pasó su mirada entre el sweater y su amigo. La melancolía mezclada con el asombro en los ojos de Akashi confudió a Nijimura. Estaba por preguntar sobre el estado de ánimo del otro, pero luego recordó que la madre de Akashi ya no estaba con él.

Nijimura miró hacia otro lado por un momento. "Cierto…" se sintió culpable de tomar por sentado los sweateres que su madre tejía a mano. "Me aseguraré de decirle a mi mamá que te gustó–" Nijimura miró a Akashi y se congeló al ver las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. "¡Akashi!"

Akashi se respuso cuando Nijimura de repente le llamó, las lágrimas cayeron y corrieron por sus mejillas. No parecía que el otro hubiera notado que estaba llorando hasta ahora, sorprendido de sentir sus mejillas húmedas. "Mis disculpas, Nijimura-san", dijo Akashi, limpiándose las lágrimas.

Viendo que el otro se calmaba, Nijimura también se tranquilizó. "Akashi, ¿qué pasa?"

"No estoy del todo seguro," respondió, pensando que Nijimura hablaba de sus lágrimas. "Vinieron solas."

"No era a lo que me refería," siguió. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Akashi guardó silencio. Ambos se sentaron en silencio antes de que Akashi dejara escapar un suspiro. Se movió para sentarse contra la pared y dejarle un espacio a Nijimura, indicándole que se sentara a su lado.

Nijimura se puso rígido por un momento antes de moverse y hacer lo que le pedía. Estaba un poco apretado, pero no demasiado incómodo. Físicamente. Dentro, Nijimura se sentía tan tenso como un adolescente enamorado. Lo cual no era. Ni un enamorado ni un adolescente.

Como Nijimura se estaba golpeando internamente por los nervios, no se dio cuenta de que todavía estaban sentados en silencio. Miró a Akashi, que seguía mirando el sweater. Akashi estaba pasando los dedos por las costuras y Nijimura comenzó a calmarse mientras miraba sus dedos.

"¿Debo asumir que tu y tu familia deben regresar a América en unos días?"

"Sí, en la noche del nuevo año."

"Hmm… ¿cómo está tu padre?"

"Está bien. Ha mejorado mucho."

"Eso es bueno. Estoy feliz de oír que está bien."

El silencio cayó entre ambos una vez más. Se estaba volviendo demasiado incómodo para Nijimura e iba a preguntar qué pasaba una vez más, pero Akashi habló.

"Akashi–"

"Realmente te admiraba en ese entonces, Nijimura-san," admitió Akashi, mirando ahora los adornos que colgaban. "Cuando estábamos en Teikou."

Nijimura se tragó la pregunta que iba a repetir. Apretó su mandíbula, sintiendo las mejillas ligeramente calientes. De todo lo que Akashi pudo haber dicho, decía aquello.

"Quizás sentía algo más que admiración para ser honesto…"

Nijimura realmente se confundió con ello. "¿Qué?"

"No fue mi intensión hacerte sentir incómodo cuando dije eso, sin embargo es algo que sentí la necesidad de decir." Explicó.

"¿Aún te sientes de esa manera por mi?" Nijimura preguntó de pronto. Se movió de tal modo que ahora estaba frente a frente con Akashi. Los ojos del otro se abrieron un poco. "¿Aún te sientes de esa manera por mi?" repitió más seriamente.

Akashi desvió la mirada. "No es algo que pueda responder, Nijimura-san."

"Akashi." Nijimura tomó el rostro de Akashi entre sus manos haciendo que lo mirara. "Me gustabas entonces, también, y aún me gustas," admitió. "Después de todos estos años estando lejos, creí que se había superado, pero verte otra vez–"

"Nijimura-san, basta–"

"No te olvidé. Nunca lo hice. Akashi," Nijimura soltó gentilmente a Akashi, "¿Aún sientes lo mismo?"

Akashi hizo todo lo posible por mantener su respiración tranquila. Luego de un par de respiraciones profundas, asintió con la cabeza. "Sí…" respondió de modo casi inaudible.

Nijimura sintió que su estómago daba saltos mortales mientras el alivio lo llenaba. Sin embargo, su alegría duró poco.

"Pero esto no va a funcionar," finalizó Akashi, claramente le costó decir eso.

Las palabras de Akashi apuñalaron a Nijimura, fue como si un cuchillo le retorciera las entrañas. "¿Por qué?" fue todo lo que Nijimura pudo preguntar. "¿Porque estoy en California? Ya presenté solicitudes en varias universidades de aquí, y algunas incluso ya me aceptaron. Y estoy seguro de que podemos trabajar en todo eso de larga distancia."

"No, no es eso, Nijimura-sa–"

"¿Entonces es porque ambos somos hombres? Las parejas del mismo sexo son prácticamente aceptadas en cualquier parte, y que se jodan los que no nos acepten."

"Escucha–"

"Son los estándares sociales, ¿verdad? ¿No puedes ser visto saliendo con un asalariado?"

"Shuuzou."

Nijimura se tensó. Nuevamente le llamó por su nombre de pila. Ambos intentaban recuperar el aliento. Aunque Akashi no lo miró a los ojos, Nijimura no le quitó la mirada de encima. Alcanzó a ver un reflejo color oro en el ojo izquierdo antes que Akashi cerrara los ojos suspirando. Cuando los abrió y lo miró, ambos iris eran rojos nuevamente. Anque los iris de Akashi no era lo único rojo en sus ojos en ese momento…

"Tengo la misma enfermedad que mi madre," admitió finalmente. "Por eso estoy aquí."

El corazón de Nijimura se paralizó. Si tenía lo mismo que su madre… y lo que Akashi le dijo en la mañana… "Oh por dios…" Nijimura se apresuró a sentarse junto a Akashi, envolviendo finalmente sus brazos alrededor del otro.

Akashi apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de Nijimura. "Mi madre fue debilitándose a medida que pasaron los meses antes de ser hospitalizada, a diferencia de mi caso," comenzó explicando. "Estuve ahí cuando le salía sangre de la boca por toser tan violentamente." Akashi comenzó a temblar, acercándose más al abrazo de Nijimura. "No tuvo mucho tiempo después de eso…" Akashi no pudo terminar la frase. "No quiero morir…"

Todo lo que Nijimura pudo hacer fue abrazar más fuerte a Akashi. Se sintió totalmente inútil. No, en verdad era completamente inútil. "T-tu… no puedes rendirte ahora," comenzó, las palabras brotaban de la nada. "Sé que no eres de los que se rinden y simplemente esperan el descenlace. Mientras estés respirando, susperarás esto." Sus palabras era lo único que podía ofrecer, y era decisión de Akashi tomarlas o no.

Akashi no respondió de inmediato, Nijimura no podía culparlo.

"Hey, Akashi," Nijimura comenzó gentilmente. "Gracias por decirme. Sé que fue duro para ti admitirlo."

Akashi finalmente reaccionó a las palabras de Nijimura y lo miró. Mostró una sonrisa agridulce. "Gracias por tus palabras, Nijimura-san."

Esta vez fue Nijimura el que no pudo mirar a Akashi, no con lo que le dijo. En vez de eso, mantuvo los ojos cerrados e inclinó su cabeza hacia la del otro. Ambos se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, pero esta vez no fue incómodo. Estaban tan cómodos como podían después de lo que se dijeron, pero cómodos de todos modos.

Nijimura fue el primero en moverse, aunque muy ligeramente. Se movió para poder mirar a Akashi a la cara. Akashi le dio una mirada curiosa, pero entonces Nijimura le dio un beso casto en la cabeza.

Le tomó un momento a Akashi procesar lo que Nijimura había hecho, el otro luego se alejó un poco. Akashi no pudo evitar que una suave sonrisa adornara sus labios al ver el creciente sonrojo en las mejillas de Nijimura. Mirando atrás de Nijimura, Akashi pudo notar algo por el rabillo del ojo. Sus propias mejillas también comenzaron a sonrojar un poco cuando también se dio vuelta. Ninguno pudo decir qué corazón latía más fuerte.

Con un suspiro silencioso, Akashi volvió a girar. "Nijimura-san," susurró.

Nijimura giró, mirando los ojos escarlata en el acto. Sus ojos se cerraron al sentir los suaves labios de Akashi presionar los suyos. No había palabras en la mente de Nijimura para describir el momento que lo invadió ante el hecho que se estaba besando con Akashi.

Cuando ambos se separaron, notaron lo sonrojados que estaban y evitaron mirarse instantáneamente. Nijimura frunció los labios y su ceño característico en tanto Akashi sólo sonreía, su mano suavemente tocando donde sus labios se habían juntado.

"¿P-por qué fue eso?" Nijimura preguntó avergonzado. Se regañó inmediatamente por la estúpida pregunta.

"Pensé que era lo que estabas esperando…"

Nijimura instantáneamente miró a Akashi con las cejas fruncidas. Notó a Akashi señalando. Se volvió hacia la corona que había colgado en la pared sobre la cama.

"¿La corona?" preguntó, mirando a Akashi, confundido.

"Me refería al muérdago," aclaró Akashi.

Nijimura miró nuevamente la corona con la pequeña planta extra colgado. "¿Qué? Eso no es muérdago."

Akashi miró a Nijimura. "Sí lo es."

"No, es acebo."

"Nijimura-san, las hojas son redóndas y las bayas son blancas. Es muérdago."

Nijimura miró incrédulo a Akashi. Akashi sólo cubrió su boca, esta vez para esconder su risa. Cuando Nijimura bajó de la cama para buscar el adorno extra que quedaba en la caja, la risa de Akashi creció.

" _Eso_ es acebo, Nijimura-san," dijo Akashi, hablando de la frondosa decoración. Esta tenía hojas puntiagudas y sus bayas eran rojas.

"Oh por dios…" fue todo lo que Nijimura pudo refunfuñar, mirando el acebo en su mano mientras estaba sentado y repantigado nuevamente en la cama del hospital.

Akashi se movió para sentarse al lado de Nijimura una vez más, dejando colgar sus piernas en el borde de la cama. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del otro mientras enlazaba sus brazos, mirando también el acebo.

Nijimura rodó el extremo del acebo entre sus dedos, aunque sus ojos estaban de vuelta en Akashi. Podía ver que se estaba cansando de nuevo. Nijimura le dio a Akashi otro casto beso en la cabeza. "Hey," comenzó suavemente cuando Akashi lo miró, "deberías descansar un poco".

Akashi solo cerró sus ojos una vez más. "Y supongo que también deberías marcharte pronto", respondió a pesar de haberse pegado más el uno contra el otro.

Nijimura dejó escapar un suspiro, sonriéndole tiernamente a Akashi. "Estaré aquí mañana. Lo juro".

Akashi retrocedió, sus ojos se abrieron un poco. Sin embargo, su brazo aún estaba enlazado con el de Nijimura. Abrió la boca para responder, pero el otro lo interrumpió.

"No te atrevas a decir esa mierda de 'Navidad es para la familia' ", dijo al instantante Nijimura. Sonrió cuando Akashi cerró la boca. "Voy a estar aquí contigo mañana, fin de la historia".

Akashi parecía querer replicar, pero solo mantuvo la boca cerrada. Se permitió otra pequeña sonrisa. "Entendido," respondió en voz baja.

La sonrisa de Nijimura creció cuando Akashi cedió.

"Deberías ponerte en marcha pronto, Nijimura-san," comenzó Akashi. "Es tarde y no quisiera que tengas problemas para regresar a casa de tus parientes."

"Estaré bien," respondió Nijimura. "Quiero decir, las calles están bastante claras y–" giró hacia la ventana, deteniéndose a mitad de la frase. Akashi siguió su mirada.

Por la ventana, copos de nieve habían comenzado a caer.

Como si se movieran por su cuenta, las piernas de Nijimura lo llevaron a la ventana. "Nieve... en Tokio..." Nijimura dijo con incredulidad, mirando la nieve y las luces de las calles de abajo. Él solo podía escuchar a sus hermanos ahora.

"¿Será un problema para ti?" preguntó Akashi.

Nijimura miró a Akashi, viendo al otro tembloroso pararse junto a él en la ventana. Quedándose rígido por un momento al ver a Akashi luchando, Nijimura estuvo instantáneamente a su lado para ayudarlo a llegar al sofá y ventana.

Akashi entrecerró los ojos al ser ayudado. "No soy un desvalido, Nijimura-san."

"Tampoco estás bien tu solo," replicó Nijimura, volviendo a ver el paisaje inviernal. Akashi hizo lo mismo. Los dos estaban apoyados contra el respaldo del sofá. "Estas cosas realmente hacen que todo se vea mejor, ¿eh?" Nijimura citó algo a su hermana, rompiendo el silencio. Miró hacia un lado, viendo la cabeza de Akashi asintiendo.

Nijimura no pudo evitar seguir mirando a Akashi. Era como todas esas veces en la secundaria cuando su mirada se atrevía a quedarse en su kouhai. Y al igual que en aquel entonces, cuando Akashi se volvió hacia él, Nijimura se dio vuelta al instante como si nada hubiera sucedido.

"D-de acuerdo, debería irme antes de que se detengan los trenes o algo así," dijo incómodo Nijimura, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello.

"Por supuesto."

Nijimura ayudó a Akashi a regresar a la cama. Akashi se acomodó, dejando su sweater y libro en la mesa de noche. Nijimura tomó su abrigo con una mirada entrañable. Luego se dirigió al lado de Akashi y dejó otro casto beso en sus labios. Aunque fue enérgico, fue tan maravilloso como su último beso.

"Estarás bien. ¿Nos vemos mañana?" Nijimura preguntó cuando retrocedió. Se maravilló ante la sonrisa que Akashi le dio.

"Sí. Y agradécele de mi parte a tu madre por el sweater," respondió mientras Nijimura salía.

"Lo haré. Buenas noches, Seijuurou."

Nijimura sonrió radiante cuando las mejillas de Akashi se iluminaron un poco. "Buenas noches, Shu... Shuuzou..."

Nijimura rió un poco al salir, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. No le importó que lo llamara por su nombre esta vez.

Nijimura pasó junto a algunas de las enfermeras, dándoles las buenas noches y deseándoles una feliz Navidad. Definitivamente estaba de mejor humor, a pesar de saber que Akashi estaba enfermo y, bueno… eso no era bueno.

Cuando Nijimura volvió, encontró la casa a oscuras excepto por las luces del árbol de Navidad y la cocina. Todos se habían ido a dormir. Todos menos uno. El padre de Nijimura estuvo esperando a que su hijo llegara a casa.

"¿Aún estás despierto?" preguntó abriendo la puerta.

"¿Cómo está tu amigo?"

"Está bien," el más joven de los dos respondió, tomando una de las galletas que sabía sus hermanos habían hecho, apenas entró a la cocina.

"Sabes que sé cuando no estás siendo completamente sincero, hijo."

Nijimura supiró.

"Es el vice-capitán pelirrojo, ¿no es así?"

Ante la acotación de su padre, Nijimura se revolvió y se esforzó por evitar que la galleta que estaba comiendo se le cayera de las manos. "¿Qué?" Nijimura espetó, notando la sonrisa de complicidad que su padre le dio.

"Las madres no son las únicas que lo saben todo, Shuuzou," el hombre mayor dijo mezquino. "Solías hablar tan cálidamente de él cuando me visitabas en el hospital."

"Sí, está bien, papá," Nijimura gruñó indignado. Dejó escapar otro suspiro. "El mismo chico…"

Las cejas del padre de Nijimura se fruncieron cuando vio los hombros caídos de su hijo. "¿No está bien?"

Nijimura negó con la cabeza. "Dijo que tiene la misma enfermedad que tomó la vida de su madre. Y todo lo que podemos hacer es espera lo mejor, ¿verdad? Pero… es duro pasar por esto otra vez, ¿lo sabes, papá?"

El mayor revolvió el cabello de su hijo. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era ofrecerle una sonrisa de apoyo. "Entonces, dime," comenzó, esperando mejorar el ánimo de Nijimura, "¿Le gustó tu idea de la decoración?"

Nijimura sonrió. "Supongo que puedes decir que se encendió como un árbol de Navidad. No te preocupes; luego traeré todo de regreso."

"Shuuzou, nadie se preocupa por eso," respondió. "¿Vas a verlo otra vez mañana?"

"Está bien, ¿verdad?"

El padre de Nijimura le sonrió nuevamente. "Por mi está bien, pero te sugiero que vayas después de pasar la mañana con Shinju y Shouta. Ellos quieren estar con su hermano la mañana de Navidad."

Nijimura sonrió. "Sí, no hay problema."

"Vamos, es hora que ambos vayamos a la cama."

Nijimura asintió. Tenía otro gran día por delante.

La mañana de Navidad comenzó con Shouta saltando sobre Nijimura para despertarlo. Nijimura gimió, queriendo darse la vuelta y dormir por otro minuto o 10, pero su hermano insistió. Fue arrastrado a la sala no solo por su hermano menor, sino también por su hermana.

Los dos más jóvenes rompieron los papeles que envolvían sus regalos. No eran demasiados teniendo en cuenta que todavía tenían que volar de regreso a su casa en Los Ángeles, pero fue suficiente para llenarlos de alegría. Justo cuando estaban a punto de terminar, su madre sacó tres regalos más y se los dio a los niños. Sus sweaters de Navidad.

Cuando Nijimura miró su regalo abierto, no pudo evitar pensar en la reacción de Akashi a su propio sweater. Sonrió al ver el sweater azul marino y el muñeco de nieve blanco de en medio. Agradeció a su madre con renovado aprecio y se puso el sweater.

Después de su mañana de Navidad, Shouta arrastró a Nijimura y Shinju a la nieve. El niño había explotado al ver las capas de nieve que se acumularon en la noche. Nijimura pensó que podría jugar con los dos antes de salir corriendo a ver a Akashi. Sin embargo, se arrepintió de la decisión cuando se dirigía al hospital. Nijimura no era tan rápido como antes cuando iba al hospital.

"Esto ya no es divertido," murmuró Nijimura sobre la nieve, deslizándose por enésima vez. Al menos no se cayó esta vez y el hospital estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Agradeció al cielo cuando entró a la calidez del edificio del hospital.

Nijimura se dirigía al elevador cuando una enfermera lo reconoció.

"Estás aquí por Akashi-kun, ¿verdad?" preguntó la mujer luego de llamar la atención de Nijimura. Cuando Nijimura asintió, la enfermera sonrió. "Él está en la sala de recreo."

"¿Hay una sala de recreo aquí?" Nijimura preguntó incrédulo mientras seguía a la enfermera.

La enfermera asintió, explicando que permitían a los pacientes quedarse con otros pacientes allí si estaban lo suficientemente bien y tal. Era un alivio para algunos comparado a estar encerrados en sus habitaciones.

Nijimura se animó. Si Akashi estaba en ese lugar de su cama, entonces...

Nijimura apresuró el paso al ver la sala de recreo. Vio que estaba llena de varios pacientes y sus familias. La habitación también estaba decorada por las fiestas. El hospital debió haber hecho eso para los pacientes que no podían regresar a casa durante las festividades.

Nijimura escaneó la habitación en busca de Akashi hasta que lo vio en un piano desgastado, sus dedos bailaban sobre las teclas. Nijimura ignoró el hecho de que el hospital tenía un maldito piano y se centró en el hecho que Akashi estaba fuera de la cama. Dio unos pasos hacia el otro, pero luego se dio cuenta de que los ocupantes de la habitación estaban fascinados mientras escuchaban la música festiva que Akashi interpretaba bellamente.

Akashi parecía tan tranquilo mientras tocaba, hasta que levantó la vista y vio a Nijimura. La mirada tranquila se iluminó a su manera cuando el adolescente sonrió al otro. Nijimura no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Cuando Akashi terminó la pieza que estaba tocando, todos aplaudieron. Él asintió con la cabeza como agradecimiento, parándose para avanzar hacia Nijimura. Solo que fue detenido por parte de la audiencia.

Nijimura rió un poco, escuchó a algunos adultos haciendo cumplido de las habilidades de Akashi en el piano y unos niños que gritaban '¡Sei-onii-chan!'. Cuando Akashi finalmente llegó a donde estaba, Nijimura notó por primera vez que estaba usando su nuevo sweater.

"Te queda bien, Sei," elogió Nijimura.

"Gracias", respondió Akashi, con una sonrisa aún visible en el rostro.

"¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de la cama?" Nijimura preguntó, todavía bastante preocupado.

"Desperté sintiéndome... bien," respondió Akashi. "No estoy muy seguro de mí mismo, pero fui capaz de caminar sin necesidad de ayudantes. Me hicieron algunas pruebas esta mañana, pero viendo que estoy mejor en este momento, mi enfermera me dejó salir de la habitación."

"¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?" era mejor preguntar dos veces.

Akashi puso los ojos en blanco. "Mi enfermera está justo allí en caso de que algo ocurra," señaló. Se giraron y vieron que la enfermera los estaba mirando. Ella sonrió y dulcemente saludó con la mano. Los dos le devolvieron el saludo. "No necesitas preocuparte demasiado por mí, Shuuzou".

"Mocoso desagradecido," gruñó con una sonrisa, dándole un golpecito a la frente del otro. "No puedo evitarlo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Akashi no respondió, frotándose la frente adolorida.

"¿Qué con el piano? ¿Por qué hay uno aquí?" Nijimura miró incrédulo el instrumento.

"Fue donado hace un tiempo, creo," respondió. "Los voluntarios tocan de vez en cuando para los pacientes. Simplemente toqué un par de acordes y todo lo demás se dio." Soltó una pequeña risa detrás de su mano ante la mirada que Nijimura le dio. "¿Deberíamos subir?"

"Sí, lo que sea," refunfuñó Nijimura. Sin embargo, tomó la mano de Akashi mientras regresaban a la habitación.

Los dos se quedaron cogidos de la mano incluso después de llegar a la habitación de Akashi. Se sentaron juntos en la cama, hablando sin mucha preocupación. Akashi preguntó sobre la mañana de Nijimura, y Nijimura preguntó acerca de todo el asunto 'Sei-onii-chan' con los niños en la sala de recreo. Su conversación luego cambio a sus amigos, lo que pasó en su tiempo separados, y hasta la inusual caída de nieve.

"Me alegro de que tu cabeza no 'se haya partido,' " dijo Akashi, citando las palabras que Nijimura usó para decirle cómo se resbaló en el hielo varias veces en el camino.

"Sí, yo también," refunfuñó Nijimura, frotándose la parte de la cabeza que hizo contacto con el suelo.

"Akashi-kun," llamó una de las enfermerass, asomando la cabeza por la puerta. Akashi y Nijimura se voltearon hacia ella, viendo su alegre sonrisa. "Tienes más visitantes." Con eso, se despidió y llegaron los anunciados visitantes: Kuroko, Kagami, Aomine y Momoi. Traían regalos.

"Oye, eres amigo de Tatsuya," dijo Kagami.

"Woah, Nijimura-senpai realmente está aquí," llamó Aomine al ver a su antiguo capitán.

"¿De verdad crees que Tetsu-kun mentiría sobre algo así?" Momoi reprendió.

"Feliz Navidad, Akashi-kun, Nijimura-senpai," saludó Kuroko.

"¿Qué están haciendo todos ustedes aquí?" Akashi preguntó.

"Viniendo a verte, por supuesto," respondió Momoi con una dulce sonrisa.

"¿O preferirías que los hayamos dejado solos?" Aomine preguntó maliciosamente, notando las manos aún entrelazadas de los otros dos. Momoi le dio un golpe en el brazo por eso.

"¡Feliz Navidad, Akashicchi!" Kise de repente entró, tendiéndole su regalo a Akashi. "¡Woah, mira este lugar!" añadió, notando todas las decoraciones. Su entusiasmo se detuvo por un momento al ver a todos los demás también. "Hey, creí que todos estaban ocupados".

"¿No lo estabas tú también?" Aomine preguntó.

"¡Hice tiempo para Akashicchi!" Respondió, volviéndose hacia el paciente del hospital. Hacer eso le permitió observar a Nijimura. "¿¡Nijimura-senpai!?"

"Hola, Kise," saludó Nijimura. "Alegre como siempre".

"Aka-chin," habló otra voz. Murasakibara apareció con otro regalo en la mano. Luego miró alrededor de la habitación a todos los ocupantes. "¿Eehhh? ¿Se suponía que iba a haber una fiesta a la que nadie me invitó?"

"No, Murasakibara-kun," respondió Kuroko. "Estaba justo en camino cuando me encontré con Kagami-kun cuando él estaba fuera con Alex-san y Himuro-kun. Luego nos encontramos con Aomine-kun y Momoi-san en el vestíbulo. Kise-kun entró poco antes de ti."

"Oh," fue todo lo que Murasakibara respondió antes de girar hacia Akashi. Él sostuvo su regalo. "No lo agites, ¿de acuerdo?"

Akashi sonrió, recibiendo el regalo. "Gracias."

"¡Espera, no! ¡Abre el mío primero!" Kise llamó de pronto, brincando hacia Akashi y entregándole su regalo. "¡Te gustará, es el mejor!"

"Disculpa, creo que le gustará más el mío," argumentó Aomine. "Le gustó más lo que le traje la última vez, ¿no?"

"Akashi-kun no podía levantarse de la cama," dijo Momoi sin expresión. "¿Cómo se suponía que iba a tomar la pelota después de tirarla por el aro? ¡Esa es la última vez que te dejo elegir el regalo!"

"Espera, ¿todos ustedes le trajeron cosas?" Preguntó Kagami, finalmente notó el mini aro de basquetbol, el tablero de shogi, libros y demás.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Akashi-kun?" Preguntó Kuroko, el único que no formaba parte del argumento grupal. Se sentó al lado de Akashi.

"Me siento bien hoy, Kuroko."

"Es bueno escucharlo," respondió Kuroko. Los dos compartieron sonrisas similares. Luego se volvió hacia Nijimura. "Veo que Nijimura-senpai te ha estado acompañando. ¿Pusiste todas las decoraciones?"

"Culpable," admitió Nijimura con una sonrisa avergonzada.

"¿Eso tambien?" Preguntó Kuroko, señalando. Se deslizó a un lado cuando Nijimura al instante se apresuró a quitar el muérdago que accidentalmente colocó ayer y se olvidó de sacar. Afortunadamente para él, nadie más que Kuroko lo notó.

"Akashi, ¿está todo bien–?"

Finalmente, el último del grupo llegó. Midorima se precipitó con una mirada preocupada en su rostro. Se congeló al ver que literalmente todos los demás estaban allí.

"Me alegra que hayas venido," dijo irónicamente Aomine al adolescente de gafas con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Por qué tan exaltado?" Kise preguntó.

"N-no hay razón," respondió Midorima, levantando sus gafas con una excusa para cubrirse la cara. Su padre era el médico de Akashi y cuando lo llamaron de repente, Midorima asumió que algo estaba mal con Akashi e hizo que su padre lo trajera. Si _iba_ mal, no quería hablarlo con todos alrededor.

"¿Qué con la campana?" Preguntó Kagami, señalando lo que estaba en la mano de Midorima.

"El artículo de suerte de Akashi," respondió Midorima, caminando hacia Akashi. Desde que Akashi fue ingresado en el hospital, Midorima se aseguró de tener su artículo de la suerte todos los días con la esperanza de que mejorara. Midorima colocó el objeto en la cabeza de su amigo: un sombrero de duende. "Producto de temporada."

Akashi miró el sombrero verde y rojo colocado en su cabeza indignado cuando Nijimura estalló en carcajadas, fue el único lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerlo en este momento. "Te ves muy festivo, Sei," bromeó. Akashi estaba cubierto de rojo y verde, desde su suéter verde de Navidad hasta los pantalones de pijama de franela roja, y ahora el sombrero de duende rojo y verde a rayas. El rojo de su cabello y ojos eran un extra para el look festivo.

Akashi miró a Nijimura mientras aún se reía. Luego miró a Kuroko, quien se atrevió a tocar la campana en la punta del sombrero. Esto hizo que todos los demás comenzaran a reír también.

"Sí, sí, ve y ríete," dijo Akashi tranquilamente, cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abrió, su ojo izquierdo era dorado. "Lo permitiré por hoy." Ante esto, todos se detuvieron tensos.

"Oh, alégrate, Sei," respondió Nijimura alegremente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Akashi. Dejó un beso junto a su ojo dorado, haciendo que el otro lo cerrara instintivamente. "Es todo por diversión."

Akashi resopló un poco, con los brazos cruzados, pero ambos ojos estaban rojos de nuevo. Comenzó dejar entrever una pequeña sonrisa. Ésta se convirtió en una risa ligera cuando Kuroko tintineó la campana una vez más, y la sala comenzó a llenarse de risa una vez más.

"Eh, hem."

La risa se calmó y todos giraron hacia la puerta. Allí estaba el padre de Midorima, el médico de Akashi.

"Seijuurou, ¿puedo hablar contigo por favor?"

La atmósfera se volvió pesada, pero Akashi pareció omitirla. "Por supuesto," respondió mientras dejaba sus regalos a un lado y se paraba con confianza como antes. Siguió a su médico, dejando a todos mirándose entre ellos.

"Viejo, ¿tu padre te dijo algo?" Aomine rompió instantáneamente el silencio con su pregunta dirigida a Midorima.

"Los médicos no pueden revelar las condiciones de sus pacientes," respondió Midorima, aunque estaba claro que estaba molesto por la regla tanto como los demás.

"¡¿Cómo puede no decírtelo?!" Kise gimoteó. "¡Tú y Akashicchi son amigos y él debería saber que Akashicchi no nos dijo nada!"

"Supongo que esa es una razón más por la que no dijo nada sobre Akashi-kun," dijo tristemente Momoi.

"Aka-chin es tan cruel," resopló Murasakibara. "No nos dice nada..."

"Probablemente tiene sus razones," Kagami defendió a Akashi, aunque apoyaba el sentir de los otros Milagros.

"Nijimura-senpai," comenzó Kuroko, llamando la atención de su senpai. "No estás diciendo nada. ¿Acaso Akashi-kun te dijo algo?" Esto llamó la atención de todos.

"Maldita sea, Kuroko..." refunfuñó Nijimura en voz baja. Miró todas las miradas intensas, dejando escapar un suspiro después. "Está bien, lo hizo," confesó, pero agregó cuando todos comenzaron a inclinarse un poco para obtener más información sobre su antiguo capitán, "Pero no voy a decir nada."

Gruñidos y quejas llenaron la habitación.

"¡¿Cómo pudiste, Nijimura-senpai?!" Kise gimoteó nuevamente.

"¿Mucho favoritismo?" Aomine refunfuñó.

"¿No odiarías si te mantuviéramos al margen de los secretos?" Momoi lloriqueó.

"Niji-chin también es malo," hizo un puchero Murasakibara.

"Y pensar que pensé que era bueno que ustedes dos volvieran a estar juntos," agregó Midorima.

"Me siento traicionado..." comentó Kuroko.

Nijimura les dio a todos una mirada de, ' _¿qué mierda?_ '

"Oye, oye, al menos Akashi le confió a _alguien_ , ¿verdad?" Preguntó Kagami, acudiendo en ayuda de Nijimura. Nijimura agradeció internamente al nuevo del grupo.

"Eh hem," otra tos falsa sonó por la habitación. Los aficionados del basquetbol se dieron vuelta. Allí su principal preocupación, estaba de pie en la puerta.

"¿Qué dijo el padre de Midorima?" Kuroko preguntó por el grupo cuando Akashi recuperó su lugar anterior.

"Bueno, primero me gustaría explicarles por qué estoy aquí," comenzó Akashi, todos estaban en alerta máxima. Comenzó a explicar que tenía la misma enfermedad que su madre, y que era muy probable que fuera por genética. Todos, excepto Nijimura que ya lo sabía, expresaron su preocupación, pero Akashi levantó su mano y los silenció a todos.

"¿Estás bien, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko preguntó refiriéndose más que nada al estado mental de su amigo respecto a la enfermedad.

"Al principio, no lo estaba," respondió. "Temía por mi vida, y no quería que ustedes también lo hicieran. Pero ahora," sonrió, tomando la mano de Nijimura, "los exámenes de esta mañana mostraron mejoras".

"¡Estoy tan feliz por ti, Akashi-kun!" Momoi lloró de nuevo, feliz esta vez cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Gracias a Dios," respiró Midorima, aliviado al escuchar que su amigo mejoraba su salud.

"¡Akashicchi! ¡No nos asustes así!" Kise gritó, con los ojos llorosos como Momoi.

"Eso significa que podrás irte de aquí, ¿no?" Aomine preguntó.

"Es imposible imaginar vivir sin Aka-chin..." dijo tristemente Murasakibara ante la sola idea.

"Sin embargo, no será necesario imaginarlo," aseguró Kuroko. "Las cosas comienzan a lucir esperanzadoras".

"Como un milagro de la Navidad, ¿eh?" Kagami preguntó retóricamente con una risa aliviada.

Akashi continuó sonriendo mientras todos hablaban de su mejora. Se inclinó hacia el abrazo de Nijimura cuando el otro envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros otra vez.

"Todavía estaré aquí por unos días," le dijo Akashi a Nijimura. "En caso de que haya una recaída, todavía quieren vigilar".

"Tiene sentido," respondió Nijimura. "Pero aún así, no hay necesidad de preocuparse".

"Más bien, menos de que preocuparse, pero sí, supongo que sí".

"Ne, ne, Aka-chin," interrumpió Murasakibara. Akashi se sentó de nuevo, mirando a su amigo. "Deberías abrir mi regalo ahora".

Akashi se rió entre dientes. "Está bien," dijo, dejando el regalo en su regazo otra vez. Rompió el papel de regalo con hombres de jengibre y abrió la caja. Dentro había un pastel casero decorado para parecer cara de muñeco de nieve. Akashi sonrió, ahora sabía por qué Murasakibara quería abrir el regalo de inmediato. "Gracias, Murasakibara. ¿Te gustaría compartir esto ahora?"

"Si es lo que quiere Aka-chin," respondió Murasakibara, aunque ya había sacado platos de papel y utensilios de plástico de la bolsa que trajo consigo.

"Okay, veo pastel," dijo repentinamente Aomine, interrumpiendo cualquier conversación que él y los demás estaban teniendo al mismo tiempo.

"Dai-chan, no seas grosero," regañó Momoi. "Es que Muk-kun le dio a Akashi-kun."

"No me importa compartir con todos," dijo Akashi mientras Murasakibara llevaba el pastel a una mesa para partirlo. "Estoy seguro de que hay suficiente para todos."

Murasakibara asintió. "Es de vainilla."

Kuroko se animó como un cachorro ante la mención de su sabor favorito.

"¡Abre el mío!" Kise llamó.

Akashi comenzó a abrir todos los regalos que le trajeron: un elegante reloj de bolsillo por parte de Kise, un domo de nieve con la pieza de _Shogi_ del rey en dorado, una foto grupal de todos en Teikou en un marco personalizado por parte de Momoi y una caja de música que tocó su pieza clásica favorita de parte de Kuroko. Midorima y Kagami le dieron pagarés ya que no tenían sus regalos en ellos.

"Gracias a todos por los regalos," dijo Akashi. "Y por tomarse un tiempo de estar con sus familias para estar aquí. Me disculpo por no tener nada a cambio para ustedes."

"¡Estoy feliz de que estés feliz, Akashicchi!" Kise dijo felizmente antes de avergonzarse un poco. "Y, bueno, mis hermanas ya tenían sus propios planes y me dejaron solo, así que mis padres me dejaron venir".

"Estabas un poco preocupado," agregó Aomine, viendo la falta de regalos. "No te preocupes. ¿Y realmente crees que puedo soportar estar con mis padres todo el día?"

"Dai-chan y yo les explicamos un poco a nuestros padres y estaban felices de dejarnos venir. Y tiene razón, Akashi-kun," estuvo de acuerdo Momoi. "Sobre el regalo, simplemente concéntrate en mejorar".

"No hay de qué avergonzarse por los pagarés..." dijo Midorima, aunque era más para sí.

"Mi abuela dijo que me 'echaría de la casa' si no me venía de inmediato a visitarte. Y que dijeras lo que te pasa es regalo suficiente," dijo sinceramente Kuroko. "Gracias, Akashi-kun."

"Eso fue malditamente cursi, Kuroko," dijo Kagami, viendo entonces la mirada entrecerrada de su amigo.

"Bueno, no podría haber pedido una reunión mejor," dijo Nijimura a Akashi mientras crecía la discusión.

"¿O una Navidad mejor?" Sugirió Akashi, viendo como la discusión se dispersaba inmediatamente al segundo que Murasakibara anunció que el pastel estaba servido.

Nijimura sorprendió a Akashi con otro beso en sus labios ya que la atención de todos estaba en el pastel. "Sí, eso también."

"Feliz Navidad, Shuuzou," finalmente dijo Akashi.

"Feliz Navidad, Seijuurou".

El viejo equipo de Teikou y Kagami estaban holgazaneando en la habitación del hospital mientras disfrutaban de la tarta festiva. Murasakibara comentó sobre cómo es que logró venir a visitar a Akashi, simplemente diciendo que iba a salir. Después de eso, el grupo optó por saber sobre la vida de sus senpai en Los Ángeles. Al pasar el tiempo, todos comenzaron a irse uno a uno, haciendo planes para encontrarse para Año Nuevo.

Primero fue Midorima, quien se fue con su padre, luego Kise, Murasakibara, y finalmente los cuatro que llegaron juntos. Solo Nijimura se quedó con Akashi.

Nijimura abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por la voz Kagami en el pasillo con los demás.

"¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes reaccionó al… coqueteo de Akashi y Nijimura?"

"Porque eso sería grosero, Kagami-kun," había respondido Kuroko.

"Y nadie se sorprendió," añadió Aomine con despreocupación. "Fue más como 'finalmente pasó algo' dada la forma en que obviamente actuaron en la secundaria."

Nijimura cerró la puerta al instante, enrojeció. "Malditos mocosos..."

"¿Obvios?" Akashi se repitió a sí mismo.

Nijimura solo suspiró, sentándose al lado de Akashi. Sonrió al sentir los dedos del otro entrelazados con los de él nuevamente. "¿Debo comenzar a quitar todo?" Preguntó Nijimura, hablando de las decoraciones.

Akashi escaneó la habitación por un momento. "¿Sería un problema dejarlos para el resto de la noche?" le preguntó de vuelta.

Nijimura negó con la cabeza. "No, en absoluto. Realmente anima el lugar."

Akashi le sonrió a Nijimura, pero titubeó por un momento. "También deberías regresar pronto."

"S-sí, creo que mis padres querían que volviera para la cena," respondió Nijimura, su sonrisa también disminuyó un poco. "Puedo volver después de eso."

Akashi negó con la cabeza. "Está bien. Estaré bien. No quiero que arriesgues la cabeza yendo y viniendo con el hielo y la nieve."

Nijimura se rió un poco ante el recuerdo. "Bueno," le dio un beso en la mejilla a Akashi, susurrándole al oído, "definitivamente vales el riesgo."

Akashi trató de esconder su sonrisa, pero no engañaba a Nijimura. "Te veré mañana, Shuuzou."

Nijimura suspiró. "Sí, de acuerdo."

Compartieron otro beso antes de que Nijimura se fuera. Se aseguró a Akashi de por lo menos enviarle un mensaje a Akashi diciéndole que lo esperaría.

Akashi se quedó solo otra vez, pero esta vez no se sintió aislado. Su sonrisa jamás abandonó su rostro. Decidió ponerse al día con sus lecturas por el resto de la tarde, sentado junto a la ventana. Sin embargo Akashi sólo miró la escena invernal, había comenzado a nevar un poco más. Pensó en los recuerdos que había hecho ese día y en los que haría en el futuro junto a Nijimura y sus amigos. Akashi iba a mejorarse sin importar nada.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo pasó desde que se sentó en el sofá cuando oyó un golpe en la puerta. Giró, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente cuando vio quien abrió la puerta y entró.

"Seijuurou..."

Era su padre, regresando antes de su viaje.

Akashi notó la mirada terriblemente cansada y ansiosa en la cara de su padre, luego vio como lentamente se llenó de alivio. Akashi sonrió suavemente, poniéndose de pie cuando su padre se acercó vacilante a él.

"Bienvenido. Feliz Navidad, Padre…"

.

.

* * *

 **NOTAS AUTORA** : ¡Finales felices! Masaomi trató de regresar a Tokio en el segundo que le dijeron que su hijo enfermó con lo mismo que le quitó a su esposa. Se rehusó a dejar que la misma enfermedad se llevara también a su hijo. Lastimosamente, debido al clima horrible, Masaomi quedó atrapado y no pudo ir con Akashi. Se quedó preocupadísimo y no durmió hasta que finalmente se reunió con su hijo aún con vida.

* * *

 **Notas traductora** : debo decir que ADORÉ que la autora hiciera de Masaomi un padre preocupado, porque VAMOS, no es un ogro, puede que sea muy estricto, pero piensen que no se volvió a casar, probablemente amó mucho a su esposa y perderla le dolió (especulaciones, lo sé, DÉJENME SOÑAR). Además, que sea exigente no significa que no ame a su hijo. Creo que la autora insinuó que la enfermedad en cuestión es tuberculosis, la estudié en microbiología II el año pasado (jijij) aunque sólo me guié por los síntomas, me entra la duda con eso de que sea genético, uhm, en fin.

¡Gracias por leer! :)


End file.
